1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for representing a sensory effect and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for representing a sensory effect and a method thereof, which may predict a user status and then recommend and provide a sensory effect for the user status.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, four-dimensional (4D) theaters have been providing a sensory effect service for stimulating the five senses such as smell, touch, or the like, in order to provide multimedia content, and maximize a visual sense and an auditory sense through traditional video and audio apparatuses. In addition, providing multimedia content along with the sensory effect is considered to increase customer immersion and satisfaction in appreciating movies, compared to providing multimedia content based only on the visual and auditory senses of high image quality and high sound quality.
In general, a preference for the sensory effect differs from user to user. For example, if users feel wind while watching a scene in which it is windy, some of the users may further immerse themselves in the content scene, and others may feel inconvenienced and lose half their interest. This difference is caused because sensitivity to a windy effect among sensory effects differs from user to user.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a method and an apparatus to overcome a difference between preferences for a positive influence on providing a sensory effect to a user.
A technology related to representation of a sensory effect is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1305129.